Lloyd's proposal
by Immatureboys
Summary: Five years have passed after the world regeneration Lloyd thinks about proposing to Sheena but is shy at the moment.


That night at the park Sheena and Lloyd were looking at the moon.

"It sure is a beautiful night isn't it," Lloyd said looking up.

"Yeah it sure does take me back," Sheena also stared at the moon.

"Makes you just forget it all doesn't it," Lloyd placed his hand on Sheena's.

"Yeah," Sheena then leaned on his shoulder.

Later on Lloyd had returned home to Dirk

"Welcome back son," Dirk said greeting him.

"Hey is there any chance you can make me a ring," Lloyd asked.

"A ring huh, jewelry does not really suit you my boy," Dirk as he stopped working.

"Oh no it's not for me it's for someone else," Lloyd said smiling.

"Could it be for a special lady," Dirk asked.

Lloyd had begun to blush, "Um yeah something likes that I'm going to ask Sheena to marry me."

"I see way to go son, just a minute I'll have it done in a jiffy and don't be afraid to propose it should be obvious on who it's going to be but don't worry I want tell," Dirk elbowed him and winked at him.

"Okay thanks dad," Lloyd ran to his room.

"My boy is finally taking a major step in his life although I going to miss that boy," Dirk said working on the ring.

"I'm asked Sheena to marry me," Lloyd said as he was in wondering in bed.

Lloyd then met up with Zelos that afternoon in Tethe'alla.

"No way are you going to ask Sheena to marry you," Zelos was shocked?

"That's right and since you have experience with the ladies I was hoping for some advice," Lloyd said.

"All I can say is that is a mighty step and I never took any girls relationship seriously," Zelos said brushing his hair back.

Lloyd felt annoyed, "Okay remain me never ask you for advice again."

"Sorry about that," Zelos said.

"This is the wrong person to ask," Lloyd walked away.

"Lloyd it's been a long time now," Raine said pouring him tea.

"Yeah about five years," Genis said walking in.

"You taking a big step in your life Lloyd I am most proud you but you should know that a husband most but his wife before himself," Raine said drinking tea.

"I know," Lloyd said.

"Do you now, you never seem to pay attention in school or be very knowledgeable about ancient war history," Raine said.

"Gee that's harsh I listen to some of your lesson in class," Lloyd said rubbing the back of his head.

"It it now well you half to keep that knowledge in mind you know you can't remain slow on brain power," Raine said handing him a book.

"Yeah I will keep that in mind thanks," Lloyd said as he left.

"Congratulations Lloyd," Colette said to him.

"For what Colette," he asked?

"Isn't it obvious your proposal to Sheena after all you two make a really good couple," Colette smiled.

"You must have heard everything didn't you," Lloyd put his hand on his head.

"I'm sorry I tripped and I just couldn't help myself," she said.

"Don't worry about it anyway I got to pick up the ring from dad, see ya," Lloyd said as Colette waved to him.

"I gotta admit I'm a bit jealous," Colette said to herself.

Dirk gave him the ring, "Here this is the ring you wanted"

"Thanks dad," Lloyd said.

In Mizuho Sheena was thinking to herself

Flash back in Flanoir

"You and I are a lot alike Sheena, we can be great friends," Lloyd said.

"Great friends," Sheena said not feeling happy.

"What's wrong you don't want too," Lloyd asked.

"Idiot," Sheena said walking away from Lloyd.

"Wait where are you going, Lloyd said going after her?

"Don't follow me Lloyd," Sheena said walking away with tears running down her face.

"But Sheena," Lloyd said trying to follow her then grabbed her hand.

"Lloyd, just leave me alone," Sheena said pulling her hand away.

"Sheena," he said stopping looking feeling bad. "I don't get it was there something I said."

Flash back in Heimdall

"I want… I want to be with you," Sheena said.

"Sure I want to be with you too," Lloyd said smiling.

Flash back ends

Sheena then thought to herself, "I'm sure he does not feel that way about me maybe I'm just overreacting.

"Sheena you are needed come here," said Oochi as he appeared.

"Uh Yeah I'm coming," Sheena said going.

"I just hope this will be enough to please her," Lloyd said as he rode the Rheairds.

He then had a Flash back on him and Sheena in Derris Kharlan saving Sheena.

"Sheena are you okay," Lloyd went to her.

"Lloyd I'm so glad to see you," Sheena said.

"I also glad he did not hurt," Lloyd then hugged her. "Come on lets go save the others." The two then rushed ahead to the light.

Flash back end

Lloyd looked back at the ring he got from his father, "I really hope this will work well." He started to think about what Zelos said in his head.

"Come on Lloyd just go for it who knows she could say no," Zelos said putting his hand on Lloyd's shoulder.

"Gee thanks Zelos that is really helpful," Lloyd said being sarcastic. As he entered Mizuho gave a letter to a member to give to Sheena.

"Sheena you have a message," one said as he gave her the letter.

Note: "Sheena there is something important I want to ask you so please meet me in the Fooji Mountains.

From Lloyd

"I wonder what does you want to ask me," Sheena said as she put the letter away and left Mizuho.

"We will await your arrival," Oochi said.

Meanwhile later on that afternoon Sheena made it by did not see Lloyd.

As she looked around, "Lloyd where are you?"

Lloyd appeared behind her, "I'm here Sheena,"

"What did you want to tell me," she asked.

Lloyd then gasped her hand and went on his knees, "Sheena being with you has meant so much to me then I ever image. So much that I do not care if we are from different worlds even if we were in danger I was still happy to be with you in Flanoir, Heimdall, and even Derris Kharlan. I'm sorry if I had made you made before then in Flanoir. But being apart from you is not the same. I can't live without you I want to fight for you I want to be there for you. So I ask you Sheena Fujibayashi, will you marry me?"

Sheena was so shocked that tear had ran down her face, "Oh Lloyd I wanted you to here you say that for a long time. I didn't really think you cared. So yes, yes I will marry you." She then got on her knees and hugged him.

Lloyd then got the ring and slid it on her finger, Sheena then kissed him as they held on to him.

As the two went to Mizuho holding hands everyone's eyes was on him.

"Listen up everyone this eternal swordsmen will be my husband," as Sheena spoke up.

After a few moments the people of Mizuho clapped for her they then saw everyone else there in Mizuho waving to them.

"Let's go," Sheena said taking Lloyd.

"Yeah"

**Sorry everyone I know it's been a long time since I did a Sheena and Lloyd story but I didn't have any ideas at the time. Beside I was busy with my chapter story as well as my classes. But anyway hope you like it.**


End file.
